The present disclosure generally relates to surgical devices for use in cardiac surgery, and more specifically to prosthetic anatomical devices for facilitating the implantation of an annuloplasty ring, e.g., a mitral valve ring, for the correction of a heart valve disorder, e.g., mitral insufficiency.
The mitral valve is a dual-flap valve in the heart that lies between the left atrium and the left ventricle. In a normally functioning heart, oxygenated blood passes from the left atrium through the opened mitral valve and into the left ventricle when the left ventricle is in a relaxed state. In some individuals, the mitral valve does not function normally.
Mitral insufficiency, which is also known as mitral regurgitation, is a common cardiac abnormality in which the mitral valve does not close properly. With mitral insufficiency, the mitral valve does not fully close and some blood leaks back into the left atrium when the left ventricle contracts. The extra volume of blood that the heart must pump to compensate for the regurgitated blood creates undue strain on the left ventricle. The undue strain on the left ventricle may eventually wear out the heart and lead to death.
Mitral valve annuloplasty is an approach for treating mitral insufficiency by reconstructing the mitral valve. In mitral valve annuloplasty, the leaflets of the mitral valve annulus are reconstructed to reestablish the size and shape of the normal mitral valve annulus. Such an annuloplasty most commonly incorporates the use of a mitral annuloplasty ring that is implanted on the mitral valve annulus.
Examples of an adjustable annuloplasty ring are disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0066231, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed annuloplasty ring includes an adjustment assembly for expanding or contracting the size of the opening formed by the ring. A suitable tool is also disclosed to engage the adjustment assembly to enable adjustment of the annuloplasty ring in situ once implanted into a patient.
Various annuloplasty ring holders have been devised to assist in handling and implanting annuloplasty rings, e.g., mitral valve rings. However, a continuing need exists for holders and other surgical devices to facilitate handling and implanting annuloplasty rings, e.g., mitral valve rings.